


Good enough

by AmyDCastro



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDCastro/pseuds/AmyDCastro
Summary: A nightclub selected for the greatest craziness of the American elite and suddenly, Andy gets a pass miraculously after three years of what happened in Paris and many accumulated things.-You said ... Things?Single chapter - MirandyThe characters don't belong to me, I just use them with fan affection. I don't get paid for that.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JasFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/gifts).



> Hey, hello! I am here with another one of my stories about our beautiful women.
> 
> Again, I remind you that I don't speak any English at all, and that I translated this text into some translator lost on the internet. There may be mistakes, and I'm sorry for that. Still, I hope your reading is satisfactory ...
> 
> There may be wet panties too, I am not responsible for that HAHAHAHAH
> 
> For Jas, for all the affection with me over the months. Seriously, you are the queen of this whole thing, I love you!

◆ ━━━━━━ ◆ ❃ ◆ ━━━━━━ ◆

It's not like Andrea has never been to a club before. But here, among the pulsating lights, the frantic beat of the music, the drinks that were worth her hour of work and so many faces known to the media, she felt out of place like never before.

Two days ago, Doug, the longtime faithful friend, handed him a magnetic card with the letters SX stamped on its back. She knew where it belonged and automatically her brows furrowed in confusion.

-How did you get this? She asked, the slice of pizza being forgotten in her box.

Doug lifted his wine glass, the smile on his lips moving with the chew.

-Oh, come on, girl. -He said while swallowing. -I also have my contacts.

-And what do you expect me to do with it?

Andrea laughed, that sounded like the biggest bullshit ever heard.

"Come on, Andy," he insisted. -What was the last time you had fun?

-Hey! - You protested. -I'm doing it now.

-No, no, no. -Doug stopped halfway with the pizza towards his mouth, waving his index finger in the air. -That doesn't count. We do this every week, sometimes more than that. It's not that I don't like it, you know. But tell me, Andy, when was the last time you did this? That you went out, that you drank, that you let your mind lose some of the raw reality of the world?

-Doug ... Should we suspend alcohol?

Andrea smiled at him, grabbed his slice of pizza and took it for a generous bite.

-Oh Sweetie, let's change the question ... When was the last time you had sex?

Andy gasped, coughing up his throat, heat padding his lungs like a bomb. This time, the laugh came out of Douglas.

-And there is the answer. Come on, Andy ... men, alcohol, and the possibility for sex! There is nothing better than that!

Andrea took a long drink of wine, the edge of her pizza being forgotten. Wiping her hands on her paper napkin, she ended up holding the blessed card between her fingers and studied it.

-Yeah, there's nothing to lose.

And now, two nights later, she was holding the long glass with the sweet drink and wondering what the hell she was thinking. That was the third of the night, the alcohol content was starting to shake up her system but, well ... It was Friday, she wouldn't have to work tomorrow and she could afford to do so. On the track below, men and women rubbed, not necessarily in the same genre, to the beat of the electronic beat.

Andy tossed an ice cube into the already hot drink, grabbed the strawberry from the edge and ate it in a single mouthful. Deciding, after the end of the glass that there was no opportunity as good as that to spill, he left the glass on the tray of one of the waiters and went to the dance floor.

Closing his eyes for a moment and absorbing the atmosphere of the place, Andy let in a deep sigh, his mind forgot anything but the colored lights and the pulse of the music. After all, she was almost twenty-nine years old, single, stabilizing her life and had little idea of the last time she allowed something like that. His body forgot the boot heels he practically inherited from Runway, forgot that he probably wouldn't step on the floor the next day, ignored the value of the drinks, and simply let himself go.

People seemed happy, dancing, relaxed in that place where peers in the profession would probably never know ... well, not those at career level like hers. Soon she was able to spot some famous people. Football players, soap opera actors, presenters from all television areas and so many other people that she definitely recognized, but had little idea where.

A few drinks later, a few fewer people on the floor, Andy's eyes were drawn to a gap of light not noticed before. It was a curtain, a thick curtain that appeared to be blue flashing with the lights and on the other side she could see another cluster of people. Where she was, on the huge track with all the people, there was generally a good spot. She shouldn't have wanted to get into unknown places, but if that were the case, she wouldn't even be there. Seeing the opportunity and letting her curiosity work, she also just let her slightly intoxicated mind carry her.

Still with his glass - now cold - in hand, still noticing the flashes of light behind the curtain, Andy went to the room and was immediately stopped by a man at the door. Your pass, he asked. Andy took the small card from the small bag on his shoulder and immediately the man opened the curtain for her, letting her in. Putting the card away, she immediately looked up. It was another dance floor, this much smaller one. There was a bar with neon lights, a huge globe of light, and the place looked like it had been dragged into the eighties. The music he played was still the same, but it felt like a new dimension. Around the walls were wooden tables and dark leather armchairs. Many were busy, but she didn't seem to pay enough attention. There was also a side staircase, where two floors of something like a mezzanine surrounded the place.

Taking the rest of the drink, he left the empty glass on another tray and with the change of music for a faster beat, his feet hit the dance floor again as sweat began to cover his skin again and make his skirt swing. Her curls came to life, rising to her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile. The Energy of the music seemed to envelop your body completely.

Everything lost momentum when a pair of hands ran down her back and she quickly turned around, immediately finding the pair of blue eyes, the smug smile and blond hair of none other than Christian Thompson.

-Wow, I'm surprised my eyes can meet yours again! -He said approaching Andy's ear. She can't contain her smile, she hasn't seen him in years. Well, she hadn't seen him since Paris.

-You look wonderful, I'm surprised to find you here. Can I offer you a drink?

Feeling his lips dry with all the exhaustion of the dance, Andy ended up nodding in agreement and let the hand that had touched her guide him to one of the empty tables. Andrea sat down, taking a deep breath with the heat that dominated her skin and quickly Christian headed for the bar, soon returning with two glasses in hand.

-So tell me ... -He said sitting up, putting his arm behind Andy's shoulders, supporting him on the back. -What are you doing lost around here?

Andrea laughed, a fresh sip of the refreshing drink laden with ice and lemon.

-I'm not lost. -Said. -I'm just having fun. A girl has that right, doesn't she?

Christian laughed. His inebriated breath also reached his ear.

-Tell me, it's been so long. I missed that beautiful smile. What you been doing?

It turned out that between one drink and another she counted it, miraculously a full glass always appearing on her table. She said she was in the New York Mirror, with a possible promotion for the end of that semester. He told of his new projects, of his article, and of his progress at work.

-Well, I see that I was right ... -He said, lips getting even closer to Andy's ear, Nose dragging on a strand of lost hair. -I always knew there was a lot more to you than just being Miranda Girl.

At the mention of the name, Andrea immediately felt her spine being stroked by a shiver, the heat that before she felt being taken by a sudden chill in her stomach.

-You know, it's not ... Speaking of the devil, he's here tonight.

Andrea almost choked, but managed to avoid the disaster in time. As well? Miranda? On here?

\- Miranda? Miranda Priestly, here?

Christian laughed again, his mouth getting closer to Andy's ear again.

-You know, not everyone is made of iron, nor is she. It looks like there is an expansion of James Holt, and it was basically called for the celebration. Let's hope she finds someone tonight, just like I found you, shall we? Maybe she arrives at work on Monday a little less terrible.

Andrea stepped back, eyes impassive looking at him.

"Hey," he said, removing his arm from the back. -I hope that after everything you've been through, you don't mind me saying that, do you? It's been what, two years.

-There are three. -She spoke quickly.

-Wow, it looks like it was yesterday. But come on, by this time she should be home already feeding the monsters she keeps in her basement.

Andy laughed, even though the joke was totally embarrassing and made his stomach feel strange again.

-Hey, -she spoke again. -Where's the nearest women's bathroom? It seems that all this alcohol needs to go somewhere, after all.

Christian kept his smile on, indicating to Andrea that in that part, the bathroom was on the second floor, down the hall.

With a wave, Andrea got up on her staggering legs and headed for the indicated staircase, surprised by the sight of the glass-laden handrail. The Lights blinked below, illuminating the bodies that kept their dancing frenetic and seemed not to tire. Following the path the man indicated, he found the door and quickly entered. Some women that she thought were models remade the makeup in front of the mirror and she quickly occupied it, thanking the wonder of wearing a skirt and the service needed to be really quick.

Well, about Christian ... even with everything, deep down, there was gratitude for what happened between them. He helped her with the damn Harry Potter, they had dinner in Paris and she couldn't deny that drunk sex was satisfactory. But, there was something about today that made Andrea even more dizzy, and the alcohol wasn't to blame. That name quoted minutes ago, it had been many years since they left her lips. In the second year, after finally settling for his completely platonic crush, Andrea decided not to say it anymore, or at least to avoid it. It was always like that, the chill in the spine, the chill in your stomach and the fluctuating waves of temperature that emanated from your chest and in some moments, literally, it ended up running down your legs.

Miranda was here? Heavens!

Andrea thanked me for being seated. From the bag she took the damp handkerchiefs out of the bag and did a quick wipe between her legs, discarding it in the trash. Then, observing herself in the mirror, she failed to see the glow she imagined. His hair was really curly, probably due to all the movement and heat felt in his dance. Washing his hands and adjusting his fringe a little longer, he ran a damp hand against his neck and decided to enjoy the rest of his evening. She decided that she would thank Christian for the brief company, that it was late and that she needed to go. She would go home, end the night with the silly movies on the internet and have a beer on her sofa after an icy shower. Who knows, a reheated slice of pizza could accompany it.

When Andrea came out of the bathroom, steps towards the stairs, a firm and possessive hand wrapped around the back of her shirt and pulled her back. Andy's steps faltered, she imagined she would fall to the floor below, but all she felt was the strange drag of her body, not knowing what caused it. His body passed in front of the bathroom door, a dark spot that marked the end of the mezzanine and which quickly spread his hands on the wall when the attacker pushed him, the predator's body pinning it against the surface.

Andrea struggled, trying to spin in the cursed person's arms but what really happened was a soft hand opening and grabbing the back of his neck, his mouth rubbing against his ear.

-What are you doing here, hm? Are you looking for another blacklist opportunity, An-dre-ah?

Andy felt her legs go limp, she couldn't believe it. A thousand years could pass, she could even lose her memory, but she knew she would never forget that voice, it was stuck to her core. 

Andrea quickly turned around in the arms that she so longed to be one day. Half-closed eyes darkened both by the dimness of the place and by some kind of anger meeting his quickly.

-What's it? Miranda asked, still pinning her against the wall, a deadly smile forming on her lips that exhaled the strong smell of drink. -You look like you saw the devil.

Then the smile grew, Andrea's heartbeat changed the pace and her legs took on the gelatinous shape she hadn't felt in a long time.

\- See, I'm looking at him.

The words flew from Andy with a courage she had never seen.

-Good...

Miranda tilted her face to the side, her eyes never leaving Andy's. That classic lock of hair fell against Miranda's forehead, covering part of her eyebrow.

-Know that the devil is very, very angry with you.

Miranda laughed, laughed close enough to Andrea's face, enough for her to want to discover the taste of the drink that caused this dazzle of madness in Miranda.

-What are you doing? Andy asked, hands going up and digging into Miranda's shoulders, trying to push her away. Miranda staggered on her heels, her body pushing Andy back against the wall, this time deeper, more intense, one leg stopping between hers, Miranda's pants tickling the tops of her boots.

-I ask you what are you doing! How do you have the pass on this side, how dare you step into that curtain?

-What the hell are you talking about, Miranda? Let me go! I need to go.

Miranda clenched her jaw, one of her hands flew to Andrea's neck and wrapped around the back of her neck, wrapping the strands and squeezing them between her fingers.

-Who gave you the pass?

-A friend! -he replied quickly, -A friend gave it to me. But what interests you, I ...

-Was that ill-born son there? That son of a bitch ... I saw you! -Miranda said quickly, cutting off the requested explanation. -He brought you here, he will show you to the elite, he will take you to his mixed apartment and he will fuck you, Andrea, He will fuck you to tell everyone tomorrow how much you were able to take!

-Miranda! -Andrea exploded. The hands that once pushed Miranda dug into her shoulders, the fabric of the shirt that she barely had any idea of the stylist sinking against her fingers. -I'm not going with him, and he didn't bring me here, for God's sake! You're drunk, and ... I'm not in my right mind, so ... if you want to and you're good enough for that, stick me on your fucking black list, I don't care!

Miranda took a deep breath, removed her hand from Andrea's neck and the brunette believed for a moment that she would really walk away, tell her to disappear and not dare to enter the same space with her again.

But..

That's not what happened. Miranda grabbed one of Andrea's legs, lifted it around her waist and dug her fingers against the skin. Contrary to what Andrea imagined, the woman had warm, silky fingers, squeezing the flesh of her thigh so tightly that she was sure there would be a mark there in the morning.

"First," Miranda said in a roll of her tongue. -You should know where it is. On that floor above us, there are likely to be politicians now, models, the whole possible elite of this damn city, fucking like animals, getting in every possible and guttural way out there, and you know why? That's what your pass does, Andrea. This is the freedom he brings here. So tell me, are you really, completely sure you won't end the night fucked by that wretch?

Andrea's eyes were wide, her heart beating as loud as the beat of the music. She was taken by surprise, the obscene revelation, the stiff touch of Miranda, the sensuality of this intoxicated woman and the delight of hearing profanity, all these things, which she never imagined.

-I would not go! -Andy said, unable to ask Miranda to release her again. -But tell me, if you are judging me so much, what are you doing here?

-I'm doing business! -Miranda replied quickly, the leg between Andrea's rising, the knee supporting the wall and practically lifting the brunette off the floor. Andy couldn't help the moan that crept up her throat, her pussy automatically pulsing in despair when she felt Miranda's thigh against her. -And you, what are you doing here?

-Are you telling me you're doing business in this very place that you just threw me in the face? Come on, Miranda ... please!

Miranda lifted the hand that held Andrea's arm, grabbed her face, fingers running firmly over her jaw.

"You know ..." Miranda whispered, her breath hot with the smell of alcohol and strawberries invading Andrea's senses. -You said that if I wanted to and I was good enough I would put you on the black list, right? I will show you, Andrea, I will show you what I am good enough at.

And before Andrea could create an answer, claim any fury for herself, not believing that it was possible, Miranda practically squeezed her against the wall, her breasts touching, the center of her pleasure begging for more contact and it was there that Miranda he took it, which opened his lips against Andrea's and begged for the return of the count.

As if that had already happened, Andy's arms ran from Miranda's shoulders to his neck, one hand gripping the short strands of hair while the other spread out on his back.

Andrea moaned, this time the vibration was felt by Miranda who responded in the same way. Andy opened his lips, pushed his tongue against Miranda's mouth and got lost. The lights in the club weren't as bright as the colorful pulse of adrenaline that radiated from his eyelids.

Miranda was sweet beyond drinks, but they were there. It tasted like strawberry, whiskey, forbidden and was combined with the greatest temptation ever experienced.

Miranda sank her hand from Andy's jaw to her hair, pulled him firmly between her fingers while the other hand that held her thigh, ran through the meager gap between them and lifted her skirt, caressing the pulsating point between the girl's legs without ceremony.

Andrea felt herself melting, Miranda's fingers automatically feeling the moisture against the fabric.

-Were you like that for him? Miranda insisted, her mouth never leaving Andy, practically a growl.

-Heavens! -Andy pleaded throwing his head back when she squeezed between her legs, fingers rubbing up and down the fabric of her panties. -No! I'm like this for you, don't pretend you don't understand.

Miranda moaned, her mouth hunting for Andy's lip and pulling him between her teeth, letting go in a snap.

The music kept going, people kept dancing, some possibly having sex, others drinking ... and Andy was still there, falling into the hands of Miranda who had a skill she wasn't sure was the fault of alcohol or not. But she didn't care, she didn't want to care. Andrea just wanted Miranda not to stop.

"So ..." Miranda murmured, her voice hoarse, her eyes opening and facing Andy again. -Won't you care about my desire to fuck you?

-Please just do it!

Miranda's eyes popped, it looked like her drunkenness was gone and she stared at Andy deeply, her eyes glassy with her, her fingers dragging the fabric of her panties aside and in just one rub, opening Andy's folds, Miranda pushed two fingers in and almost lifted Andrea off the floor.

Andy screamed, the sound being drowned out by the music as she felt Miranda's fingers inside her, fully inside, inside enough for her to feel the knots in bones.

Miranda trembled, her eyes refusing to close as she reveled in the sight of Andrea, her lips panting, her hands clamping down on her skin, her head thrown back as her hot, slippery cunt pressed her fingers, pulsing and begging her move them. She did, pulled them back, rotated them to better accommodate the angle and again pushed them in, her leg helping the movement.

Miranda gave up looking. She felt her own moisture soaking and destroying her panties. She dipped her face against Andy's neck, her lips parting and tasting the skin, feeling Andrea's natural scent mixed with perfume and the salty taste of her sweat.

Andy lost himself, his hips pushing forward in search of even more contact, more strength, the need to make Miranda mark her skin hard enough for her to remember the delicious feeling of her fingers inside her for days.

Miranda lifted her lips to the exposed throat, scraped her teeth on her jaw, and immediately wrapped Andy's lobe between her lips. Andrea's nails dug into Miranda's back as her other hand pressed her head even closer, gracing her with the hoarse groan that escaped Miranda's throat directly in her ear.

-You're so, so wet ... is this just because of me, dear?

Andrea couldn't answer, just frantically nodded in agreement when Miranda's fingers picked up speed, literally fucking her and taking her to a pleasure never felt before.

Never so intense.

Never so in perfect measure.

Never with a need so uncontrollable that it could make her lose her senses.

-Are you enjoying? Are you enjoying my fingers on you? -She whispered in Andrea's ear. -You know, maybe I can't stop, maybe I have to make you beg for it, so that I give up and let you go.

Andrea gasped, her hips circling in the movement of her frantic, dull fingers.

-Or, who knows, -Miranda continued. -Maybe the music stops, people see us here, stop to see you getting fucked in my fingers and I need to warn you ... I won't stop.

-Oh! Andrea groaned, the scream losing itself in her gasp. She turned her face away, now her mouth gripped Miranda's lobe, letting go just to beg. -Don't stop, for God's sake, don't you dare stop!

Miranda laughed, her body moving away just enough to see Andrea's face, just to gain more space, to spread her legs further and finally have the space needed to get Andy there. His thumb circled the swollen pleasure button, the nerve vibrating from the touch and immediately Andrea gasped, her eyes opening, staring at the now-shaved Woman, his fingers dipping into her, making her as many times as Andy came alone imagining what it would be like .

-Miranda ... -Andy murmured in a heavy gust of air, hands running to Miranda's neck, then holding her face in hands. -I'll ... I'll come, don't stop!

Andy couldn't hear, but he saw, in the last instant of sanity before Miranda's lips closed, saying "never, never ... come to your devil, Andrea."

And as if a storm exploded inside Andrea, she pulled Miranda close, mouth against her neck, teeth showing and biting her shoulder, she spilled out like thick rain, vibrating and swaying in the woman's hands.

The music continued to play, people continued to dance, the dawn continued its journey in search of the day, but all Andrea could hear was the deep beating of her heart, the strange ringing in her ears, the anguished vibration of her vocal cords with shout.

Miranda rocked her against his hand as the spasms subsided, taking out every possible drop of pleasure from that woman. When Andrea finally took a deep breath and her hands went to Miranda's shoulders resting there, the woman sighed against her arms and then took a deep breath.

-And then, Andrea ... - Miranda gasped. - Am I good enough?

Andy couldn't contain the laughter in his throat, reverberating through his skin and setting Miranda on fire. Without a word, she again took the woman's face and, this time with a little more subtlety, kissed her lips in a breathless manner.

-Look at my condition, do you need an answer?

-Well, I need to know if there's a bed somewhere, maybe in your apartment. We can get something to eat on the way, and who knows, I'll be happy to try you later. What do you think?

Miranda pulled away, her eyes softer looking at Andrea, her fingers still inside her, her skin on fire in need of a yes.

Andy sighed, relaxing in the contentment of orgasm and gently Miranda withdrew from her.

-I would love to.

◆ ━━━━━━ ◆ ❃ ◆ ━━━━━━ ◆


End file.
